


Decision that I have made

by L_The_other_consulting_detective



Series: Somebody who can do Both [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Crime Lord! Noctis, Human!Pryna, Leaving, M/M, Murder, Not the End, Organized Crime AU, Photographer Prompto, Short, broken hearted, how did we get here, possesive behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9892409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_The_other_consulting_detective/pseuds/L_The_other_consulting_detective
Summary: They've had years together and really, Prompto wants years more, but even he has his limits. Noctis has taken over the Syndicate and the changes he once breathed promises of against Prompto's skin haven't come. Soulmates doesn't always mean forever.Not the end!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to write something else...but suddenly I was feeling angsty. WHOOPS. This 'verse isn't over by a long shot. This probably fits in as the second to last piece though. Maybe. Either way, I will be writing lots of things in between and maybe even a happier follow up :)
> 
> The Front Bottoms-Twin Size Mattress

 Prompto can't do it anymore. It's been years now, of love and laughter, of some of the best days of his life and yet...it's also been years of the longest nights and the worst arguments he's ever been a part of. Noctis is his soulmate and that fact alone has carried them through days when thought that nothing else would, but finally it's too much.

Not that anyone could've known. He's always kept some things close to himself and really, he should've known.

He'd finally made a friend who wasn't soaked in blood and contracts and all the things that came with the syndicate. He remembers that first year well, when bad things seemed so small compared to the love he was drowning in, but it didn't last forever. Eventually it sunk in, what exactly they were doing. They were funding murderers, selling weapons to people who shot children and while they weren't as indiscriminate as the Nifs...

Whatever. He'd been the one to find Pryna's slight body that day.

 

_This is for the lions living in the wiry broke down frames of my friends bodies_   
_When the flood water comes, it ain't gonna be clear. It's gonna look like mud_

 

He wishes, as he shoves the small duffle bag full of whatever clothing he finds that he paid for himself, that he hadn't. He tears everything that is his, that he bought with money from his photos and not Noctis' fortune, from their home. Noctis has been away more lately, since his father passed the year before. Noctis Lucis is the King of Lucian crime now and Prompto had hoped that maybe the man he so loved would find a way to keep all of the promises he'd made. He hasn't though, and Prompto can't wait forever.

There's a light knock and he doesn't turn to the door as he calls out, "Come in."

Ignis' footstep are familiar as the man enters and approaches, standing a respectful distance away as he watches Prompto shove the last of his possessions into the bag. He knows what Ignis has come to say, will let him say it even though it won't change his mind.

"Prompto. I know you are angry, but if you go we will lose him entirely. This year...he cannot keep up without you. Change is slow, Prompto, you know this. He cannot undo all of the things that have put him on top at once, no matter what you wish of him. We made it our business to put weapons in the hands of those who would use them for unhappy things, to make the police turn blindly away, to fund things that should not be funded and to contribute to greed. You know this, you've helped too. You are still the best smuggler we have. If you need time away I will not stop you, but I cannot let you be so selfish as to-"

Prompto cuts him off, because yes he does know all of those things, but Ignis has never had another life, not the way he has, he doesn't know.

"Selfish? Ignis, he is talking about entering the sex-trade. He's negotiating with new arms dealers because he had Kilidare and Filian, our friends, arrested, when they refused to sell to the other side. The war is coming, we all know it, and Noctis isn't trying to help anyone win, he's just trying to build up this family. I don't want to be a part of that...maybe once I could've done it, could've rationalized it...but not now. Not after he...Ignis he had them kill Pryna because she was my friend, because she could've been a leak. I know he didn't order her death, I know it wasn't what he meant when he brought it up, but it's what happened. He's sold all of us to the highest bidder and I'm getting out before they try to cash us in. You and Gladio, you should go to. You have each other and both of you could do so many other things, could try to fix this broken world."

All of his words are calm and he is lacing his boots, taking deep breaths. It's all to true now, Noctis has not been himself for a while, and he may never be again. He's not yet cruel to those he claimed to love, not yet pulling them all to pieces the way he inadvertently has Prompto. Ignis still loves his boss and Prompto knows that. He knows too that he's kidding himself if he thinks he can just walk, even if Noctis let's him, he has to face himself.

_For the friends I've made; for the sleepless nights_   
_For the warning signs I've completely ignored_   
_There's an amount to take, reasons to take more_   
_It's no big surprise you turned out this way_   
_When they close their eyes and prayed you would change_

Ignis looks at him a long time, watching him finish lacing his boots and begin straightening the mess he made packing. He has the time, Noctis probably won't even be back tonight.

"I know you are hurting Prompto. We all feel the strain of Noctis' change, but he will come back to himself, he must. He is doing what he has to, ensuring our survival and our safety. The Nifs would crush us if he didn't and I will not abandon him, neither with Gladio. We all need you here, to help him find his way. I cannot believe he actually intends to do some of the things you seem to think he will, he always has another plan."

_I don't wanna watch and then complain_   
_'Cause I am through finding blame_   
_That is the decision that I have made_

Prompto tucks away the last designer shirt that Noctis gave him, shutting the dresser as he does. He knows that Ignis is trying, he knows too that the man might be right about Noctis' intentions, but he is so tired of hoping.

"I know he does. It's not if he wants these things to happen that's the problem, it's that they keep happening without him meaning for them too. I'm sure he wants to get involved in sex trafficking to try to save people, but he can't very well go to every exchange, can't personally oversee everything. How long, Ig, how long until it's just another business we're part of? I won't do it. Stay if you want to."

He picks up his bag and strides away, leaving Ignis is a room that has never been quite big enough for the story it holds. He thinks the hardest part is over, right up until he closes the front door and finds Noctis leaning against the railing of their stairs, a cigarette burning between his fingers.

They stare at each other and Prompto's palm burns. It's been a long time, months, since he's felt Noctis' emotions and he only tastes the flicker of them now. Confusion, understanding, then a deep well of pain that is immediately closed off by anger. The acceptance that follows as they stand, two strangers, is more agonizing than anything else.

"So," there are tears glimmering in Noctis' eyes, "that's it then?"

Prompto swallows and nods once, cursing his traitorous emotions as he feels moisture gathering in his own eyes.

"Yeah. I can't stay and watch you destroy yourself, I love you still, but after everything this year..."

 

_You stopped by my house the night you escaped_   
_With tears in my eyes, I begged you to stay_   
_You said, "Hey man, I love you but no fucking way"_

 

Noctis doesn't hesitate, the cigarette is flicked into the gravel walk and he pulls Prompto into a kiss. It's rough and desperate, Noctis' tongue forcing it's way past his lips to lick over his teeth and he can feel the hard line of his lover against him. It's everything he's trying to get away from and he's about to pull away when it softens. He let's Noctis, let's himself, have this. The slow movements against each other, the way their bodies curve together and the fingers of their marked palms tangle together. Noctis taste's like a lost man and Prompto feels his resolve weaken as he breathes in the smell of cigarette's and long hours trying to make things better by making them worse.

The edge of a woman's perfume slams his walls back up as he wrenches himself away. Noctis comes home too often smelling like the women certain clients entertain, not that he's done more than flirt with them, but it reminds Prompto why he can't let himself drown in his other half.

"I'm sorry Noctis."

He turns away from the haunted grey eyes of his destiny and his boots crunch on the path away from what he once thought was everything he ever wanted. He takes a deep breath of cool evening air and squares his shoulders when Noctis' voice, flat but not without regret, stops him for a moment.

"Prompto, if you leave, I cannot guarantee your safety."

 

_Make sure you kiss your knuckles before you punch me in the face_   
_There are lessons to be learned, consequences for all the stupid things I say_   
_And it is no big surprise you turned out this way_

 

He wants to laugh, because really, Noctis never could. He knows better though, knows that even though it's not meant to be, it's a threat.

He turns his head enough to say over his shoulder,

"Understood."

 

 


End file.
